


[ A N E S I D O R A ]

by justjoy



Series: 4869 // 1412: the dcmk alternate 'verses [17]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: (...more 2am fic y/y?), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Immortality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 11:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11966304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justjoy/pseuds/justjoy
Summary: PROJECT PANDORAKNOWN SUBJECTS: EXPERIMENT 1412 ("KID"), EXPERIMENT 4869 ("SHERLOCK"),





	[ A N E S I D O R A ]

**Author's Note:**

> (crossposted from [tumblr](http://presumenothing.tumblr.com/post/164830673240), come say hi!)
> 
> inspired by [this amazing art](http://pocketsizedsleuth.tumblr.com/post/164547256113) by [pocketsizedsleuth](http://pocketsizedsleuth.tumblr.com/)! 
> 
> [warning for implied canon-typical violence]

>> database_open(pandora)

**[ CHECKING PERMISSIONS. ]**

**[ ACCESS GRANTED. ]**

>> subject_retrieve(4869)

**[ SEARCHING RECORDS... ]**

**[ SEARCH COMPLETE. 16 FILES FOUND. ]**

**[ VIEW FIRST FILE IN SEQUENCE? (LAB221-CAM5-170504.H264) ]**

>> yes

**[ OPENING VIDEO... ]**

Sterile white lab. One figure lies motionless on a long metal table, connected to an array of monitors.

A female voice from offscreen: _Experiment 4869, codename SHERLOCK. Subject has been administered 1.25 grams of apoptoxin one minute prior to start of recording. Blood pressure and SpO2 levels noticeably elevated, but within predicted range. Subject is currently unresponsive, expected to regain consc–_

The figure begins trashing violently. Alarms go off, one after another.

Another voice. Male. _What the hell's going on? Is – is that **smoke**?_

Running footsteps. Five people in lab coats enter the room at a run, obscuring the figure, who is screaming now.

The first voice, panicked: _I don't know, it looks like he's shrinking, but– hey! You can't come in here, this lab is off-limits, what are you d–_

Multiple gunshots, then black.

**[ END OF VIDEO. VIEW NEXT FILE? ]**

>> no

>> subject_crosscheck(1412,4869)

**[ SEARCHING RECORDS... ]**

**[ SEARCH COMPLETE. 1 SHARED FILE FOUND. ]**

**[ VIEW FILE? (213094814251.MP3) ]**

>> yes

**[ OPENING AUDIO... ]**

"1412."

"Just call me KID, it's much easier. And you're – hm, 4869, I assume? You got a nickname?"

"Does it matter? I want information, that's all you need to care about."

"Huh. I did hear those rumours about something big going down at HQ, but..." A pause, police sirens passing in the background. "Looks like they weren't so far-fetched after all. How's the second childhood going for you?"

"Like shit. Don't play dumb with me, 1412, I don't have the time for your games."

"I've been seventeen longer than you've been alive, newbie, time _is_ everything you have. And you haven't even said what you want from me. Or what you're gonna give me in return for it."

"Miyano Shiho's whereabouts. Or you'll find Division Two with anonymous tipoffs about larceny and impersonation cases stretching back decades."

A scoff. "The police won't buy it. You don't have evidence."

"Then the media will. You can't stay disguised forever."

"Oh, try me. And what makes you think that I even know anything about Miyano?"

"You recognised the name. And you were one of the first human test subjects. Isn't that so, _1412_?"

"Yeah, I was in the first batch of experiments. You're in the fourth. So? Miyano took the prototype and went rogue more than a year before I got... _recruited_. Subject 0001, if they'd started numbering back then."

"I'm not asking you for her location. Just – anything you have, I can do my own detective work from there. I don't plan on being stuck as a child forever."

"And you think she's going to help you, when she invented this drug in the first place? No, don't answer tha– _fuck_. You – have you removed your chip?"

"–what?"

"I said, _have you removed your tracking microchip?_ Damn it, they could be listening in to our conversation right this m–"

**[ PLAYBACK ERROR: REMAINING DATA CORRUPTED, UNABLE TO READ. FILE CLOSED. ]**

>> _

>> _

>> database_delete(pandora)

**[ WARNING: THIS ACTION CANNOT BE UNDONE. CONFIRM? ]**

>> yes

**[ BIOMETRIC SCAN REQUIRED TO PROCEED. ]**

**[ VERIFYING RETINAL IMAGE... ]**

**[ ADMIN IDENTIFIED: VERMOUTH. ]**

**[ PERMANENTLY DELETING DATABASE (1 OF 2218 ITEMS)... ]**

██▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒

██████▒▒▒▒

██████████

**[ DELETION COMPLETE. ALL RECORDS EXPUNGED. ]**

**[ PROJECT PANDORA HAS BEEN TERMINATED. ]**

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ...partly an exercise in seeing how much I could fit into 600 words, plus a different style. tell me what you think!


End file.
